


Cho

by CatArgo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24585004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatArgo/pseuds/CatArgo
Summary: Chos explorativ nature made her discover things she didn't expected.
Relationships: Cho Chang/Filius Flitwick
Kudos: 3





	Cho

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a longer story which is not finnished up to now. But as I am not shure rather I am good at this writing stuff I will post this chapter for you to tear through and maybe drop some hints at how to improve my style.
> 
> As always, all characters aren't mine.

You might think differently, but Cho had been the adventurous, curious type when she was younger. In her 1st year she was caught out of bed 11 times and these were just the times they caught her. Even now, 5 years later, there was some of these childish curiosity left and she was so proud of keeping this fire burning, that it totally made up for wading through waste water, knee-deep. Cho checked her watch, it was 11:03 pm. She reached for one of the elevated platforms and climbed onto it, scanning her sorrounding to add it to her map. _Curious, this one has a ladder,_ she thought, scribbling a symbol for a ladder onto the map and readied to continue when she heard a muffled sound from above. Intrigued, she put the map in her pocket and started to climb up. When she reached the top of it, she saw, that the ladder led to a kind of ventilation shaft. It was a narrow room so she had to go down on all four if she wished to continue further and there where several rays of light coming from the floor ahead of her which made it look inhabited somehow. She spelled her wet trousers dry and clean and crouched forward. When she reached the first light she realised it was a ventilation grill, big enough for her to crouch onto but she wasn't sure if it would carry her weight. Below the grill was a sink. The sink was quite luxurious, with a golden tap, but she didn't recognise it. _So it wasn't the prefects bathroom._ She crouched on. The next grill showed a toilet booth from above and the source of the muffled voice she had heard earlier. Cho grinned as she watched her head of house grap his small penis and start to masturbate it. _Fascinating._ Cho crouched closer, absorbing the scenery below, absentmindedly leaning onto the grill and the grill gave way.

Cho fell down right in front of Mr Flitwick, who stopped to masturbate immediately, jumping from the toilet seat, eyes wide in shock of being caught. "Miss Chang… This is not wh… what it looks like, I… I", he stammered looking at Miss Chang his penis still in his hand. Then he looked up at the gap where the ventilation grille had been, back at Cho and the missing ventilation grille under her and Cho could see the realisation dawning on his face. "Miss Chang, what did you do up there. Did you spy on me? I would have thought you better…", he said, voice high in anger. "… then spying on me. This will get you expelled, I'm promising you!" Now it was Cho's turn to stammer, face turning from the bright pink of embarrassment to chalk white. "I… I… am sorry. I didn't want to," she realised how obvious it was what she had done and how fruitless it was to deny, so she started pleading: "I mean I'm sorry. Please, you can't expel me…" "Oh yes, I can and I will." Mr Flitwick interrupted her making angry gestures with both hands into her direction, his penis swing violently in front of Cho's face. She, still on all four looking up to him, made the decision. "I… I would do anything for not being expelled." She gulped and then put on a teasing face arching her back down to show him as much cleavage as her school uniform could provide. "And I mean really anything." She said in a teasing voice. "I… Oh, are you… Are you suggesting…" Mr Flitwick said perplexed, all anger out off his voice and statue, standing there like a balloon deflated to fast. This gave Cho a sense of superiority, adrenaline rushing through her veins. She had won this and she would drive it home. With a grin she moved her face closer to his limp penis breathing into it for some moments. "Yes I do." "I… Oh… But we can't…" He stammered. His penis though sended a different signal, twitching, touching Cho's chin in the process. She, without moving her head, skimmed it with the tip of her tongue for a brief second. He moaned and she knew, she was in control, her professor, so many people looked up to, her plaything from now on. She kissed his shaft, making him moan again. "No please, I don't.." she kissed his gland and the rest of his sentence vanished into a whimper. "You do." She said caressing his balls with one fingernail, continuing to kiss and skim his shaft and gland with her lips and tongue. He leaned back against the toilet, trying to steady himself, searching for a hold. "You do want this!" Cho teased him, pushing him into a corner. A corner where he did what she wanted him to do. "No, I…" She engulfed just the tip of his gland with her lips, circling it with the tip of her tongue, pushing him just a little more. "… Yes, oh yes!" She took the whole gland in just to lick it and take it out again, immediately. "Yes, what? What do you want me to do, little men?" She went back to only kissing and skimming, letting him hanging with a glimpse of what he could get, what it could feel like. "Yes, yes I… I want you." He stammered. She grabbed the base of his shaft, pulling the foreskin back a little, giving the gland one more kiss and then stopped, looking at him pruriently. "For?" _Say it old men, come on, say it._ "I… I… Want to feel you around me." She pulled the foreskin back a little bit more sticking out her tongue but stopping just shy of touching his gland." Beg me." She teased the base of his shaft with her thumb nail. "Beg me, little men!" "Please, please let me fuck you. Please turnaround and let me see your ass, your wonderful sexy ass. Let me fuck you, let me see your erotic ass and I won't report you, oh please, I promise." _You reporting me?,_ She thought, _I could report you._ Cho hadn't planned to have sex with him, just to blow him off and maybe swallow if he begged nicely. But now that she thought about it, this situation had made her quite wet, so it was okay, wasn't it. _I mean he begged me, so I am the one to set the conditions right._ Focusing back on the matter at hand, she gave his gland one more lick; _Did it get bigger, wow!;_ and turned around, pulling the skirt, which covered her ass, up with one hand, slowly. Doing so, Cho realised that he had called her ass erotic. Did she had a nice ass? She had never got a compliment for her ass before.

Mr Flitwick couldn't wait for her skirt lifting to finish, putting a hand under the fabric following the lines of her slip. "Your ass is so hot." He said while he hooked his fingers under the rubber band of her underwear and started to pull it down slowly. "I thought your ass erotic all year." He leaned down, kissing her ass cheeks in between words. He skimmed her slips fabric above her vagina a little with his thumb while pulling it down. It felt so nice and she had to work hard to suppress a moan. _ Am I already soaking wet around there? _ He licked the rim of her anus,  _ Oh, that felt nice,  _ then he licked it again."  _ I didn't know this felt so nice." _ She thought, pushing into his tongue. "Is that okay, how I'm doing it?" He asked, pausing his licking. "Yes, little men." He continued his tongue work, circling the rim, then pushing his tongue into her anus. _ That is even more nice, _ she noticed pushing her ass even more onto his tongue. He stopped again: "Are you okay with what I'm doing?" "Yes, yes." Cho replied, a little bit of annoyance in her voice. _ Didn't he, like, understood what her pressing her but into his face meant? I want more of this, wasn't that obvious? _ He continued to lick the innards of her anus, making her so wet, she wouldn't be surprised if she would drip into her underpants which where down around her knees now. But her clit longed for attention to, so she lifted her butt to push her wet cunt onto his tongue. This made him stop and shuffle, which made her even more longing. Her vagina needed attention, needed tongue, fingers, whatever. "I'm going in, Miss Chang." She could feel the tip of his gland on her entrance. "Yes, Professor." She said, grinding her nether lips on his gland. _ Wait, when did they got to the point where he made the decisio...  _

His penis entered her vagina and to her surprise, he was quite big too. Cho moaned in pleasure, losing her train of thought completely. His penis filled her out nicely, as he made a grunting sound, pausing for a second, then starting to slide out and back in slowly. She concentrated on that feeling in her cunt. Not quite as good as Flint but definitely better than the other two. He showed skill by hitting exactly the right angle which was not surprising, considering his age. _ He must have quite some experience, this feels nice.  _ Picking up a little bit of speed, Professor Flitwick started kneading her ass cheeks, then shuffling a little, adjusting even more. _ This feels even nicer. _ His balls hit her clit with every thrust, giving a little slapping sound each time. _ Get your shit together, girl. He needs to come before you, so slow down. _ She moved to a less perfect angle, reaching with her right hand between her legs to caress his balls. But she could barely skim them with her fingernails when he reacted to her movement, pushing Cho forward, making her left arm nearly budge, so she had to use her right arm to regain balance, not to crash face first onto the floor. _ Concentrate, you are in control! S _ he tried to massage his balls again but it was quite difficult to do so the second time, because her cunt was really tight around his member.  _ Is he still growing bigger? _ But he adjusted immediately, pushing her forward again so she had to put her hand to the floor. Cho moaned. _ Definitely better than Flint, definitely..Come on girl, you need to do this.  _ She reached for his balls again but this time he reacted immediately thrusting into her snatch, stepping forward the same time, making her left arm budge. This sent her upper body crashing into the floor face first. "Stupidity, Miss Chang, is doing the same thing over and over again, expecting the results to be different." "Yes, yes…" Cho didn't bother to answer any more. He did so, so hit the right spots at the moment, she didn't care. "Yes, fuck me, little men, fuck me faster." Her voice shaky and panting, half muzzled by the fact that half her face was pressed against the bathroom slaps. He thrusted into her once more and then froze and she prepared for him to release his semen into her innards, but, to her surprise, he didn't move at all. Cho got impatient very fast, her vagina needy for his touch, so she started to move her hips again. "Patrificus regius!" He said, fixing her lower body in place with wandless magic." Miss Chang, I have to insist that you call me Professor and I will not tolerate any more of this discriminating name-calling. Do you understand?" His hands caressed her inner thighs.  _ I am so close to come. I want to move, to fuck him.  _ "Please fuck me." _ I want him to fuck me, please, please.  _ "Do you understand?" He insisted still doing nothing more than to caress. "Yes, yes.… I'm sorry." There was still no movement. "Yes what, Miss Chang?" _ For fucks sake move, move.  _ "Yes, Professor." Mr Flitwick slid out off her snatch and rammed in again, tearing apart the locking spell with a gesture of his hand. Cho screamed in pleasure as the waves of orgasm pulsed through her body. Her brain went numb and her hips and thighs cramped around his penis. 

When the rush started to ebb away and she regained a feeling in her body Cho realised quite quick that he still slid in and out of her now supersensitive vagina. _ He's so slow, isn't he closed to coming too? _ It started to get unpleasant, her clit tingling to much to bare. _ Maybe I can blow him off. _ She tried to slide off his penis but something hard hit her tightly stretched vagina from inside, tingling even more. Cho was stuck. "As you might realise Miss Chang, goblins do have a knot to lock the male to the female during mating to enhance the chances of reproduction." She had never experienced something like this before. It was so intense and everything was so tingly, unpleasant and pleasant at the same time. She feared she would go insane. "Can you stop?" "What was that, Miss Chang?" "Can you… Stop?" She started to pant again. "Excuse me, Miss Chang?" _ Oh. _ "Can you… please stop,… Professor?… This is… unpleasant,… too much." She panted into the tiles. "As this is punishment, it is not intended to be pleasant." He picked up speed and she gave a sound somewhere between a moan and a yelp. _ This is… This is..Good.  _ One of his thrusts pushed her over the edge and all this tingling transformed into pleasure again sending her closer to a second orgasm. "This is so good,… Professor. Fuck me harder, ple… ase.… Oh please… fuck my wet cunt hard." She came even harder than before, never having experienced something like that before. Her legs and vagina cramped hard and her mind went blank, riding out the waves of pleasure. 

The contraption of her vagina seemed to push him over the edge too and he came, sending spurt after spurt of thick goblins semen into her vagina. When her cramps started to become less frequent, all her muscles started to go limp and she sacked to the floor even more. After some time Mr Flitwick's erection started to recede and he removed his still huge member from her vagina. Cho could see it, as she had half rolled, half fallen onto her left side. _ Oh my, this huge cock was inside me? _ She could still make out the knot. He took out his wand and spelled himself clean, tucked his member into his trousers and went out to the sink to washed his hands. Then he strolled over to where she still laid and squatted down in front of her face. "This, Miss Chang, will be our little the secret. I will not put you under magical oath, though. Take it as a gesture of trust or goodwill." He stroked her hair, _the bulge in his pants is still so huge_ , stood up and turned around to leave the both. _ "See  _ you in class tomorrow, Miss Chang. I'm looking forward to it." His face turned to her for a moment showing a patronising smile before he walked out and shut the stalls door after him. She laid there for a long time before she could probably move again, processing everything that had happened tonight.


End file.
